


with my heart left behind

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers through 119 to be safe. the story of how durbe and nasch have the same sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with my heart left behind

Durbe slipped out of bed at the crack of dawn, leaving Nasch asleep. He stirred slightly, but Durbe tucked the covers over him and he stilled. He pulled the curtains closed, so that the sun wouldn’t wake him. By the time Nasch woke, he’d be long gone.

He donned the armor and the sword Nasch had given him in another room. It was beautiful armor, unlike anything else in the Poseidon Lands.

_“It’s colder in your kingdom, isn’t it?” Nasch had said. “I figured the standard set wouldn’t work for you.” He sounded disappointed. Durbe, who had enjoyed the sight of Nasch in armor that left his legs and arms distractingly bare, understood._

There was even a cape with the armor Nasch had given him, and it was silver and white, and just looking at it conjured up memories of snow-capped mountains and icy winter days. It was real armor, for a true knight, and it hit Durbe again that he had passed the tests. He had been so afraid of failure in the days before his final test that he hadn’t dared commission himself armor or a blade, and in the moments after his knighting at the king’s hands, his first thoughts had been that he would either have to make due with subpar training gear or delay his departure.

But there was no need to do either. Nasch knew him well enough.

_“The sword is a Poseidon Lands style, though,” Nasch had laid the blade in his hands. It was perfectly balanced, razor sharp, and Durbe’s breath had caught when he saw the hilt._

It was the same design as Nasch’s blade, and it thrilled him terribly, to think that even when they would be apart they’d do battle with the same swords. It was, for Nasch, a huge gesture.

Nasch had named his sword _Dubhe_ , and then Durbe had retaliated by calling his _Benetnasch_ , and in midst of all their teasing he had gotten bold.

The ‘I love you’ that had been stuck, unspoken, in his throat spilled out, and before he could apologize, or flee, Nasch had caught him and dragged him down and kissed him, and then…

…that had been a mistake. He should stopped him then, but Nasch had coaxed him into bed and Durbe, drunk on the lust in his eyes, had gone along with it.

Nasch had whimpered his name so tenderly that he had forgotten it was impossible for him to stay. He should have gone as soon as he was knighted. He should never have allowed himself to hope.

Hope was there, now, slowly burning out in his heart as he buckled the sword on. He would never be able to look at it and not think of Nasch. Whether that was good, or bad, or both, he didn’t know.

“This is a beautiful place, isn’t it, Mach?” Durbe mounted slowly, the weight of his new armor still unfamiliar. “I’m sad to go.”

Mach whinnied in understanding.

“It’s better this way. As king, he can’t afford temptations. It’s easier just to be apart.”

No one answered him. It was lonely, here in the fields, the castle looming above him. Nasch was asleep up there, somewhere, and soon he would open his eyes and realize Durbe was gone, and soon Durbe would be another king’s knight, riding beside another prince, in another kingdom filled with harsh ice instead of soft tides.

He ran a hand over the hilt, imagined Nasch doing the same. It would have to be enough.


End file.
